these feelings
by ToBuildCastlesinTheAir
Summary: my first story; mudz x 2d
1. Mudz has feelings

**Okay so this is my first time posting to fan fiction. I know I know its really shitty. Sorry. I'm just not a very good writer I just wanted to try it out. This is the first chapter to "thease feelings?" I hope you like C:**

**DISCLAIMER; Damion Albern and Jamie Hewlett are the gods of Gorillaz. so yeah don't try and claim Gorillaz. C:**

Chapter 1 :3 Mudz has feelings C :

(Mudz POV) "I never thought I could feel so deeply for something, or someone, espessially that Dullard. For the love of Satan, He probably hates me. Oh how his blue hair shines in the light, and those black eyes. I did it to him but, It works for him. I love to look at him. His voice of angel. Why do I feel this way I'm supposed to be Heartless (I guess this is my soft side.)"

I looked up at the clock "OH SHIT!"

it was practice time as always I was late. Aw well they'll just hafta gett over it.

I made my way up the lift and down the halway to our practice room. I stepped through the door there russ sat at the drums tapping along to a beat I'm guessing was in his head. Noodle was sitting at her fed ex box, We kept it in there with the lid on it so she could sit on it during practice. She was struming and tunning her guitars, Then there sat 2D, looking ever so cute. I moved over to my spot and grabbed my base wiating for them to start with there smart ass comments.

Russ noticed me walking in first "Bout time you get here Mudz"

I rolled My eyes at him "Aww shud up"

I hissed.

Next Noods noticed me she kinda giggled in aggreance with Russ.

I looked at 2D knowing he probably wouldn't say anything being scared of me and all. He was going over some lyrics, most likely the song we were planning to play. I looked at him

"Ey, Dullard, what song 're we singen today"

He twitched as I said Dullard He lookede at me with his little confused look thinking over what he was goiing to say.

"Umm, I-I 'as finkin we coould play El-Manana? s-sound g-good?" I looked at him thought about it and I liked that song, no rap meant it was nice and comfy

"sounds fine, faceache"

We all started our parts playing the lovely song then 2-D started using that angelic voice

_" Summer don't know me no more, Eager man thats all._

_sumer don't know me, he just let me love in myself_

_cause i do know lord..."_

His beautiful voice sand out, Oh how I loved hearing him sing. It was so beautiful. I just loved it with every thing in me. Watching him sing keeping beat. I think when he sang or wrote songs thats when he was the hapiest.

We finished the song up. then we all began to head back to our random activites, I punched 2-D as ushal and headed back to the winne to take myafter Practice Nap. Russ went to cook dinner and noods wached; 2D I suppose went back to his room as well, to piddle im what ever drabble he could find.

(2-D's POV) "Practice was a it wierd today" the blue haired singer thought to himself. "Mudz was actng awfully weired It was almost like He was staring at me, Mabey He has the same feelings. You know he may abuse me but, For some reason I love him. I wantHim to be mine. Its weired to think about. Mddz having feelings for some one. What a strange thought. People would find me right mad If they found out how I felt about him. especially since he abused me so much. but, then again HTey would find him mad o loving me but, hitting me at the same time, domestic violence relationship much? Another fict that people Might find us Mad, thet we're gay, or well, Bi-sexual. I mean 2 years ago I was in love with Noodle, and she me, we were happy then we decided to split and before her I had Paula, then she went off and slept with Mudz. I was so pissed at that Bastard for that one. Glad Noods had more sense." 2 D laid back on his pillows deep in thought and started to drouse off when Russ called everybody Down for dinner.

"MUDZ, D, Dinner is ready..."


	2. Dinner

Chapter 2 :3 Dinner C :

(Russ POV) I called for dinner within 5 minutes Mudz an D were downstairs looking in each others direction aqwardly. never at the same time the other would turn when the other looked. It was weired wonder what was going on in their heads. I never know. Its always different. "whats up with you two?" I asked with a conused look on my face. they both looked up at me then at each other. They shrugged their shoulders.

"n-nufin." D spoke up.

"Russ, what makes you think anything is worng. do we ever talk at dinner.?" '

Mudz was defently trying to hide something. Who knows I just left it alone & went back to eating. 20 minutes passed we were still all eating well we all still had food on our plates D was poking at his and Mudz eating like he always does. I was almost fineshed and Noodle being a lady was taking her time. D scooted his plate in a motion saying he was done he grabbed his lighter , shotgun ,pistol, and jacket and headed outside. It wasn't safe to go outside with out a gun at Kong what with all those Zombies. 5 minutes later mudz went to do the same smoke after dinner as always.

i fineshed up and cleaned up after Noodle was done.

**Ughh, crappy endings sorry ._. Next chapter should be better :3**


	3. Zombies

Chapter 3 :3 Zombies. 0_o C :

mudz joined the blue aired singer outside. 2D had his legs up to his chest, holdin his pistol in his hang on top of one of his knees and a cigerette in another He always felt himself while shooting Zombies. 2D jumped a bit when mdz tapped him with his foot and sat down beside him. It cause 2D to shoot the pistol.

(2d's Pov.) What the 'eck? was that needed.I fink not.I looked at the demonic basist what was he doing out here next to me. I looked at him smoking 'is fag, jacket agape, was he ever cold? oh but, how he looked, I could't explain he just looked perfect... his thoughts trailed off.

(Muds Pov.) I tapped 2D with my foot he fired a shot in a frightened motion. I smirked at this. He was cute. I sat down, smirking. pulled out a fag and lit it. I watched as the singer watched me... wonder what was going on in his head? I know what was going on in mine, mudz smiled his pervy smile wel, somewhat. he was thinking about how adult 2D actually looked when holding a gun and smoking, cute none the less, He looked cold...trailng off.

(no pov back to narrirator.)

Mudz turned his head twords the singer,

"you look cold, ey faceache?" Mudz said with an almost calm tone.

"a bit, ey mudz." 2d responded with a good tone.

" well lets fix that then, ey?" Mudz removed his jacket and hannded it to the singer. but, 2D didn't take it.

" I'm good Mudz, whay all of a sudden so nice?" He looked at the bassist with a confused loook.

" Becase I can, Why question it, Rather I abuse you?" He replied with a smirk.

" Oh" was all the singer could muddle.

Mudz turned back twords the feild shooting two or three zombies. thinking about should he tell 2D or not.

(MUDZ pov.) "should I or Should I not. I'm so confused. He could e mine, Or we can stay the same as always. abuser and abusee. Hmm, I'll try something.

(2-D pov) " wel, thats plain odd.

(narrirator POV.)

As Mudz fineshed his fag he stood holding his jcket.

"Dullard, Meet Me in the winne in a bit, okay?" he said with a plain tone.

"u-uhh o-okay." He maeged out.

WHat was he planning is all 2-D could think.

**Ugh Me and the dumb endings, Oh well, Even more intense next chapter.**

2-d went back into the house to


End file.
